Teddy Lupin and His First Year At Hogwarts
by DreamInTheNight
Summary: The first of Teddy's seven years at Hogwarts! He joins Quidditch, has his first kiss, makes loads of friends, all in the matter of a year. RATED T BECAUSE I AM PARANOID.
1. Prologue

"Gramma, where is my mummy and daddy?" Was the first question Theodore Lupin remembers asking, and he remembers her answer just as well.

"Ah, I was afraid this might come up soon…" She said in her Irish accent, lifting the little one up and plopping him on her lap, rocking back and forth. She stared at a spot on the ceiling while they rocked. Teddy looked in the direction she was staring, but saw nothing interesting enough.

"Gramma, whatcha looking at?" He asked. She shook her head once and chuckled, realizing what she was doing.

"Oh, nothing, nothing… just thinking," She said, tapping his nose with her wand, turning it back to normal, for he had been changing it wildly from nose to nose, not realizing it. He tended to this when he was curious.

"See, baby, your Mum and Dad… ah, you wouldn' understand anyway…" She swatted the air.

"Yes I would!" Teddy said indignantly, crossing his arms and pouting a bit. His hair changed from blue to pink to green and back.

"I didn't mean it like _that_, Teddy. It's just a difficult subject to explain to a youngun' like you… Okay, I'll _try_.

See, there was a war, years and years ago, in fact, seven years ago, the year you were born. There was this evil man, a dark wizard… _Voldemort_," She whispered the last part, looking absolutely terrified. Teddy looked around the room, as if Volde-who could be in that very room.

"Anyway, your parents fought in that war, and they were killed, by some of his followers. They died so you could live in a safe world," Teddy seemed to understand. He nodded slowly, staring off. He could see the picture of his parents (the one he kept hidden under his pillow, which he stole from his grandmothers photo album) perfectly, Mum changing her nose, like Teddy did.

"Your Mum was beautiful, like you are."  
"No! I'm _handsome_!" Teddy said, giggling. He slid off her lap and padded across the room, grabbing an old photograph album. "Can we look?"

"Of course, hunny."  
And so they looked, him pointing and her explaining every single photo, some moving, some still.

/


	2. Teddy's Wand

"Uncle, is my letter _definitely_ coming today?" Teddy asked Harry once again.

"_Yes_, Teddy! How many times must I tell you? It comes on your eleventh birthday! Don't worry," Harry told him, laughing.

"Hey, do you wanna play ex-" Before Teddy could finish his sentence a tap cut him off. He ran to the bay window and threw it open, and a large tawny owl flew in, two envelopes in its beak.

"Uncle, one's for you!" Teddy yelled, taking the envelopes from the owl and dropping a few Knuts that he'd been holding into the pp\ouch on its leg. He also gave him a mouse he had waiting for the owl, which took it right away and hooted his thanks.

"See? I told you!" Harry yelled, scooping up Albus and Lily, while James clung to his leg. He shifted the girl to his shoulders, and she laughed and played with his hair.

"Hand me my letter," Harry said, holding out his now free hand. He laughed when he saw that Teddy already had his letter out and was reading it. He handed his uncle the envelope, not taking his eyes from his letter.

"I'm in! I'm in I'm in I'm in!" Teddy yelled, bouncing on his heels. He started dancing with six-year-old James and Rose, taking their hands and spinning in circles. The children laughed and they fell, dizzy. Teddy was suddenly filled with energy.

"Uncle Harry! We have to go to Diagon Alley and get my things!" He yelled, holding out the letter with his supplies list.

"Calm down, Ted!" Harry said, placing his hand on his head, stopping his bouncing. His hair was changing rapidly beneath Harry's fingers. "When Aunt Ginny, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron get back we'll take a trip down! How's that? We need to get the one new clothes, anyway, she getting too big!" He said, taking Lily down with one hand and dropping her on the couch playfully. "_And you!_" He said, throwing Albus next to her. He than attacked them with tickles and kisses and blew raspberries on their tummies. They screamed and giggled with delight.

"Now… all we've got left is your wand," Harry said, folding up the list. "Let's get that while your Aunts get the kids clothes."

"What was it like when you got your wand?" He asked Ron.

"I didn't get my wand from Ollivander's, I got my older brothers, Charlie's. See, we didn't have enough money for a new one. But in our second year me and Harry crashed-" Ron stopped when he saw the look in Harry's eyes, saying _don't give him idea's!_ He nodded, continuing, "Right, well, point is, my wand snapped and I got to get a new one the summer after. It was amazing, I got to try out all the different ones, than, when I held this one," He held up his wand, "I felt a warmth fill me, and I could feel the magic it held, and knew right away it was mine."

They than stepped into the old wand shop. Teddy couldn't help but gasp when he saw it. There were rows and rows and rows of wand boxes, logs of different types of wood, and feathers, quills, heartstrings, and hairs al over the counter. An old man, at least 130 years old, was standing in the back going through boxes and nervously wringing his hands through his wild hair, sometimes getting a wand stuck in the many knots. He seemed very worried.

"Good evening, sir! Remember me?" Harry greeted, a bit louder than usual.

"I'm old but not deaf, boy!" He yelled behind him. When he turned and saw Harry, he said, "Oh! Harry! Harry Potter! Hello! How are you, my boy?" He than began to hobble to the front of the shop, stepping over everything and tripping, very nearly impaling himself with the scattered wands. When he reached them, he shook Harry's and vigorously, his hand rather greasy from his hair. He seemed like he hadn't showered since the last time Harry saw him, which was before the battle of Hogwarts. He said nothing so as to be a good model.

"Merlin, what happened t this place?" Ron exclaimed. Harry glared at him and angrily twitched his head in Teddy's direction. Ron didn't understand, as usual.

"Oh, nothing, nothing… Just a bit sorting! There are many more kids than usual heading off to Hogwarts this year, many more muggleborns and halfbloods. I usually get a list of how many children need their wands, and sometimes people come over the school year, asking for new ones and such… I usually need at least an extra hundred, what with twits breaking them and snapping them, and young witches and wizards getting them before they know there lefts and rights…" He rambled off, mumbling and swearing. Teddy looked up at Harry, than Ron, but neither of them was paying attention.

Clearing his throat, Harry said, "Yes, well, we're just here to get a wand for Teddy here," He said, clapping Teddy's shoulder. Ollivander looked at him as if he only just noticed him.

"Teddy… Theodore Lupin? Remus and Nymphadora's son? I saw your name on the Hogwarts school list…" He once again trailed off, mumbling to himself like Kreacher used to do.

"Can I get my wand, sir? My Gramma wants me home soon," Teddy said, worried he would never get his wand with this man rambling on. And he didn't want him to bring up his parents again.

When they finally left an hour later, Teddy was very happy. He had finally gotten his wand, which, in his mind, branded you a wizard.

"Where were you fools? We finished over an hour ago!" Hermione yelled when the guys finally got back. Ron went and wrapped an arm around her waist, but she sidestepped away.

"Old man Ollivander's lost it. Gone bonkers," Ron said, taking little Hugo from Hermione.

"He's a bit too old, that's all," Harry said. "He needs a son or daughter to take his place."

"No, I think he's nice, just a bit disorganized," Teddy said defensively. He liked the old man, when he wasn't rambling and mumbling. He was very nice, with an amazing memory, and had great patience when going through wands with him. He did not want them to talk about him like that.

They all looked at him, slightly amused. "What's so funny?" He finally yelled, a bit angry with them. His hair changed from light brown to a deep red, even darker than Lily's. They all shook their heads and went home.


	3. The Crush

**I know, I'm not the best writer! But I hope you guys like it! **

**Yes, Teddy is crushing! so cute, huh? The next chapter will hopefully be up tonight! **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**Please review! The more reviews the more I'm encouraged to write!**

* * *

"Gramma, hurry! I'm going to miss the train!"

Months had gone by since Teddy's birthday, summer was over, and school was to start today. Teddy was more excited than ever. His hair was a blur of colors it was changing so fast.

"Teddy, calm _down_!" Harry said, carrying out his trunk. Harry was driving Mrs. Tonks and Teddy to the platform that morning, his grandmother unable to drive.

He was barely able to sit still on the way there. He was bouncing in his seat, his hair still changing nonstop. He was already in his robes and hat.

When they reached the station, he nearly tackled his uncle when he got out. He grabbed his messenger bag and ran to help his grandmother.

Him and Harry eventually got his trunk on a cart, and he than went as fast as he could, shoving the trunk with all his might. When he reached the barrier between nine and ten, just like Harry said to go, they were still close to platform two. He tapped his foot impatiently, just like his mother would (or so said his grandmother).

When they finally reached him, he said, "So… how do we get to platform 9 ¾?" His nose began to change- he was _very _curious as to how this would work. He knew magic could do close to anything, but it didn't cease to amaze him.

"You walk straight into that barrier there. If you're nervous, try it at a run," Harry said. Teddy was confused. _Run at a _wall_? That's crazy!_ He looked at his godfather and wondered if he was pulling his leg. He seemed serious, but he wasn't too sure…

"Can you go with me, than?" If Harry _was_ joking, he surely wouldn't go, too.

"Of course," He said, chuckling.

He helps guide the cart in front of the sleek metal barrier, leaning over Teddy, and they begin to charge at it. When they are about to crash, Teddy squeezes his eyes shut, just as Harry did when he was younger. When he opened them again, there was smoke everywhere, owls swooping and flying, cats running circles around his feet, and people running around, searching for friends, family.

His grandmother comes through behind him and they set off for an empty compartment. When they find one, his uncle puts his trunk in and his start-of-school-present, a beautiful barn owl, which he named Beast.

After all his stuff was set, he stepped out to say goodbye to his grandmother and godfather.

"Bye, gramma. I'll miss you!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she just fell apart.

"Make sure to write _every _day!" She said when she gained control of herself again.

"See you, big man," Harry said, patting him on the back. The whistle went off, and Teddy ran to the door.

When he went into his compartment, he leaned out the window and waved at them until the train turned a corner and he lost sight of them.

He sat on a seat next to the window and looked out. _I cannot _believe _I'm going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_ He couldn't get over his mixed emotions- he felt like Aunt Ginny when she was pregnant with the babies. He was scared, excited, sad, and a bit lonely. He didn't know anybody here, and he never really had any other wizard or witch friends besides Harry and Ron's kids.

He heard a knock at the door, than a boy, around his age, poked his head in.

"Uhm… Mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full and my brother and sister deserted me…" The boys ears glowed red, just like how Ron's did hen he was embarrassed.

"'Course, I got nobody to site with, either, we can keep each other company," Teddy smirked and gestured to the seat in front of him.

"What's with your hair?" The boy said after he sat. He was staring at the blur of colors on Teddy's head.

"Oh, I can change my features at will, watch," He made his hair stop and stay at bright green, than made his nose long and crooked, and made his lips big and puffy. He laughed at the astounded face his companion made. He than changed back to normal.

"That's all I can do, though. My mum was able to change herself entirely!"

"Was? Can't she still?"

"Oh… well… she- erm- she died, during the Battle of Hogwarts, along with my Dad," He explained. He felt strange, he never had to explain this before.

"Oh… Sorry… I didn't know…" The boy said apologetically.

"It's fine. How could you? I'm Teddy, by the way. Teddy Lupin," He held out his hand.

Cautiously, the boy took it, saying, "I'm Shiloh Malfoy."

"Cool name! I like it. You said something about your brother and sister. What years are they in?"  
"Same as me, our first year. We're a set of triplets. I'm the oldest, though. Than it's my sister, Lydian, and my brother, Leondro. We also have a little brother, Scorpius, but he's too young for school, he's only six."

"You're lucky, I have no siblings. Sometimes it feels like I do, though. I live with my grandmother, but usually visit my godfather, Harry. He has three kids; one is six, one three, and two. Than his brother, Ron, has two kids; six and three. They're always visiting, so it's a madhouse a lot of the times. And Ron has a huge family, with a bunch of brothers and cousins and all. We're not related, but I still consider them my cousins and aunts and uncles."

Shiloh just whistled. They say and talked after that, about anything, until there was another knock at the door and a girl with wavy, chin length brown hair poked her head in.

"There you are, Shiloh! Me and Leo have been looking _everywhere_ for you! Why'd you run off?" The girl said, all rather fast.

"You were talking to Jason, why should I've stuck around? We don't get along very well, you know," He grumbled, looking at the floor. The girl, who Teddy assumed to be Lydian, seemed to hear none of this, as she was staring at him.

"Who're you? And what's with your head? It looks like somebody jinxed you," She said, being very blunt.

"His name is Teddy, and must you be so rude? Mum told you to watch your manners," Shiloh said, rolling his eyes at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and sat next to Teddy, a bit too close for comfort.

Leondro stepped into the compartment after a moment and sat by his brother. They looked _nothing_ alike- Shiloh had a small frame, blonde, wavy hair to his shoulders, and large hazel eyes. His brother, on the other hand, looked just like his sister, only his hair was a bit shorter.

"So, what house you hoping for, Ted?" Shiloh said after they had a long conversation on Quidditch.

"I haven't thought about it much, but I suppose if I had to chose, I would either want Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." Lydian and Leondro burst into laughter.

"Hey, leave him be! Sorry for those two wankers, they think Hufflepuff is a house for people who don't fit in the others." Teddy smiled at Shiloh, appreciating the help, but he was a bit embarrassed. His face grew hot.

"I want to be a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," Shiloh said when his siblings had calmed down. "I'm not too brave, though, to be honest. And not too clever, either."

"Well, _we _want Slytherin," Lydian said, pointing to herself and Leondro. "That's the best house there is, in my opinion."

"I don't really care what house I'm in, Dee, as long as there are girls," Leondro said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Like any girl would look at _you_," Shiloh said, slamming his shoulder into his brothers' side jokingly.

"Oh, and you're better?" Leo said, grabbing his brother in a headlock. They wrestled for a few more minutes, sending insults back and forth. Teddy just watched.

"Don't worry, they're fine. In fact, they're usually at each others throats, this is a miracle." She giggled, watching her brothers again.

Teddy gazed into her eyes for a moment. _She has beautiful eyes, _he thought. They reminded him of the ocean, wide and blue. He snapped back to normal when Shiloh and his brother sat back in their seats and began talking about classes and such.

Teddy couldn't stop looking at Lydian, sneaking glances at her. He wasn't sure, but he thought he had a crush.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**Hi all! It's DreamInTheNgiht here! I won't be updating anytime soon, and I'm so sorry! We got a new puppy, named Buster, and he chewed my laptop wire. The battery to my laptop doesn't work, so it HAS to be plugged in to work, so I can't go on it for a while. I'm on our Mac, but I don't put my writing on it, because my dad likes to delete anything he doesn't recognize, including writing documents. This will also suck because I have camp nanowrimo starting August first and I have the beginning saved on there. :/ Well, I'll try and get a wire and battery soon! I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! Please, don't unfollow my stories! Please! I'm really really sorry : ( **


	5. I'm not dead!

HELLO WONDERFUL FOLLOWERS!  
First off-  
I am SO SO SO _SO_ dory for my absence! I've been trying to get my laptop battery and wire but _still_ didn't get it, so I figured I'd just continue it on the computer. I know I could've done that in the first place but I don't like saving my writing on the computer because my dad tends to snoop in my stuff and read all of my writing. I don't know why but I hate it. And he also tends to delete random things if the title seems like something useless like "names" or something. So I'm just gonna save them on my USB- thingy (its late and I can't remember what its called).

Second off-

I'm using one of my fanfictions [_The Years Before the Magic_] for NaNoWriMo (If you don't know, its this sort of event in November- National November Writing Month- you write for the entire month of November and try to reach 50,000 words by the end) so I may not update any of my other fanfictions as often, but I _will_ try. Although you've seen my issues with commitments and such. I didn't even reach the 1.000 word mark for Camp NaNoWriMo. **Sigh** I'll try my best, guys!

Last-

Thank you all _so so_ much for following and my stories! You've no idea how much it really means to me. I'm so glad you all like my stories- even the really crappy ones. I'm so happy other people like my writing. I love you all 3


	6. I have resurrected! (Authors note)

I have resurrected! Again! I'm sorry I keep doing this… I feel horrible, and just because of it, I'm going to make sure I give each story extra-long chapters and lots of them! Because I'm also sick and have time to write!

I'm so utterly sorry for disappearing, though, after seeming like I was back from the dead. In short, I've been going through depression, and haven't wanted to do much, but that's no excuse, because this is a responsibility and I need to get my butt writing! Please forgive me? Please?

On another note, when summer comes (if it ever does. We've had so many damn snow days we'll be in school until school starts again) I'll get more time to write (hopefully.) As of now, I may not after Monday, because with School and this after school thing I have to go to daily, I'm gone from 6 A.M.. to 8 P.M. so I'm going to probably do short updates after this week until summer unless I get a good weekend of writing in or something. But I'm really sorry, guys!


End file.
